


No More Caffeine

by Brilliant_Piggy66



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Caffeine Withdrawal, Flug likes metal, I dont know the fine line between evil and just terrible, I'm trying my best with black hat, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-03
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2018-12-23 11:29:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11988885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brilliant_Piggy66/pseuds/Brilliant_Piggy66
Summary: Flug is addicted to caffeine and Black Hat will have no addicts in his business.





	1. Addiction

To say you were addicted to every form of caffeine was an understatement. Coffee, energy drinks, soda, caffeine pills. Anything you could get your hands on just to be productive enough to please Black Hat. You don’t know when you ran out, in all honesty. It seemed impossible to have run out of all the sources you had around the lab but here you were, with a migraine blurring your vision. God your head hurts. 

Your bag crinkles as you try to focus on the screw you were putting in to keep a plate in place on Black Hat’s new death ray. When the tiny screw fell to the ground you felt anger boil underneath your skin. 

“It’s alright. J-just breathe.” You inhaled, waited, exhaled. As long as today went smoothly you shouldn’t lose your temper. You feel your eye twitch as the green haired annoyance crawled out of the vents. Just ignore her, who cares if she wrecks some stuff? You’ll fix it later.

You clench your teeth when you feel her breath against your neck. “What’s up Flug bug?” You hold the screwdriver in a vice grip as you turn around, looking Demencia in the eyes.

“W-what?!” She could see the rage boiling underneath and smiled, her tongue sticking out of her teeth as she kept quiet. “WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU WANT?!” She most likely wasn’t expecting you not to stutter and even muttered a single ‘jesus christ’. Your anger finally boils over.

“FUCK OFF, DEMENCIA!” You throw the screwdriver at the lizard woman, she squeaks, crawling out of the door at inhuman speeds. She whips her head around once she’s out of throwing distance.

“I’m telling Black Hat!” She slithered out of the door and you trudge toward the abused screwdriver. God the lab felt really hot suddenly. You take off your goggles and lab coat. The rubber gloves covered most of your forearm so you don’t worry too much about chemical burns. You take deep breaths again and began to work on the ray. Maybe a little music. You go to your phone and looked at the list. You need something you can relate to, something super edgy. You stop scrolling when you see one of your favorites. Let Me Hear You Scream by Ozzy Osbourne. Perfect. You press play and nod along to the beat of the beginning before going back to the death ray, a small smile on your lips. You feel your anger melt away as the angry music absorbs it with it’s drumming beat. You hear your favorite part and mutter along with it.

“I’m black and bruised, beat up but still, I take the blows. ‘Cause all I need is blood and sweat and skin and bones!” You finally finish the ray and hold it lovingly in your hands. This one was surely your favorite. It turned its victim inside out, making their death agonizingly slow. You almost jump out of your skin when Black Hat slams the double doors of the lab wide open.

“FLUG?! Is my death ray ready for usage?!” You grip the death ray and nod furiously.

“Y-yes Black Hat sir!” You aim it at a caged prisoner, feeling pride swell up inside you when he screams in agony. Success. You watch with a wide grin as the man topples over, gurgling blood. Black Hat laughs maniacally, his hand slapping against your back.

“Well done, doctor.” The eldritch paused before looking around. “What is that blasted noise?” You listen and hear that your song was playing on loop.

“I-it’s just music, sir. I’ll turn it off.” You go to grab your phone but Black Hat already has it, he views the lyrics.

“Why Flug, if you wanted to hear the screams of the damned you could have asked! Not listen to a song about yearning for such things!” Black Hat opens up a portal, nothing comes out but your hear blood-curdling screams that make your heart race and your headache ignites like a fire.

“Mr. Black Hat, sir. I-i can’t really enjoy that now, m-my head really hurts.” The demon scoffs and closes the portal.

“Humans are so frail. Why does your head hurt in the first place?” You sit down, rubbing your temples.

“Caffeine withdrawal, sir. My body has b-become addicted to the large amounts of caffeine I consume to stay productive.” The demon squints his eye at you.

“Then why were you listening to loud, angry music?” Your boss had a point, the music was likely not helping your headache but it reduced the stress creating a large portion of the migraine. 

“I-it helps me relax in a way, familiar music from my childhood.” Black Hat nods, suddenly leaving in the form of a smoke cloud. It startles you at first but you just shrug and return to work. Hopefully, this meant you’d be getting some more caffeine pills in the least.


	2. Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat appears to know nothing about his scientist. It's time to fix that. (Not much of a chapter but I hope you like it.)

An addict in your business! It was truly a disgrace to the company that Flug would indulge in such things, even if they were to up productivity. You growl as you make your way to your office. You’d make sure he’d never get another bottle of those damn caffeine pills even if you had to rip his arms out of their sockets.

You return back to a solid humanoid form when you’re in your office. How had this addiction gone under your nose? You’re an all knowing eldritch horror after all. Ugh, you’ll have to suspend Dr. Flug’s allowance until this addiction is kicked then. Can’t have him running around, buying energy drinks and such, now can we?

As you sat at your desk, you thought of the man’s improvement upon the death ray. It was genius honestly, Flug had simply outdone himself, though you’d never fully praise him for it. Today you had just felt generous enough and gave the man some sort of praise. Praise equals self-confidence and from what you have seen, self-confidence with the doctor meant increased profits. You began to look through the video footage to see any forms of serious withdrawal in the doctor. He said it had caused him a migraine but you were not very familiar with such bodily weaknesses like an addiction.

What you see when you playback the footage makes you grin ear to ear. Flug frightens Demencia and even goes to bring bodily harm to her. How terrific. How long had Flug had such violence within him? Well, you've seen him do violent things to test subjects, but that was his job. Plus killing death row prisoners was more like a public service than evil. Surely this could be improved upon with a little push, but how? What would push the doctor into being even more villainous? You felt irritation crawl into your bones when nothing comes to mind.

Now that you think about it you know practically nothing about the doctor himself except for the fact that he brought in a sufficient amount of technology to keep you appeased. Maybe you should do studies of your own, knowledge is power after all.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flug’s POV

You ignore how tired you feel. Why? You had barely done anything today yet you felt as if you had pulled an all-nighter. You walked into the side room of your lab and closed the door, locking it. Undressing, you decided a cold shower would wake you up, but instead it only made your skin ache and your eyelids heavier. Since that didn’t work you pulled open drawers and started looking for 5.0.5’s baby collar. He had been a runner so you had made a shock collar specifically for the blue bear. Once you find it you rearrange the wires and take a chip from one of your inventions. With a few tweaks, the chip would detect your brain waves. Every time it sensed you dozing off, you’d get a controlled shock. It was perfect.

You test it out by relaxing your body and laying down on the cold tile floor. As soon as the running thoughts of your brain quiet down you feel a painful shock that springs your eyes open, making you clench your teeth. Painful, but still perfect. Now you can finally make the rest of the death rays for the catalog. 

“5.0.5!” The bear sticks his head through the door with a small, ‘baroo’. “Can you get me the packing boxes for Death Ray 3.0?” The bear nods and gallops off. Honestly, you feel a lot better when he’s on all fours. Being on his hind legs all the time isn’t healthy for him. You scoff, when have you done anything healthy in your entire life? You get the metal you need and began the rhythmic process of your job. 

You have no idea how much time has passed but you can measure it with the death rays you’ve put together, 23 to be exact, when the intercom in your office clicks to life.

“Doctor, come to my office, I’ve been looking at your file and I have many questions.” Your heart stops, are you fired? No. You’re not fired. Especially in the middle of producing weapons for the catalog. Oh god, what could the demon possibly have in store for you? You take a deep breath and make your way to Mr. Black Hat’s office. This can’t be good.


	3. Interview with a demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat asks an intoxicated Dr. Flug some simple questions about his past and finds that there's more to the doctor than he thought.

You sit at your desk, Flug’s in front of you. It only takes two minutes before you hear a soft knock on your office door. 

“Come in, Doctor.” You give your best and most charming smile as the man sits down. If he’s comfortable he’ll be more likely to give you useful information.

“A-am I in trouble sir?” You chuckle.

“No ,Flug, I just have some questions about your file is all. It seems that I know nothing about you except for your qualifications for this job and I’d like to fix that.” Flug nods slowly.

“What w-would you like to know?” Black Hat thought for a second.

“Nothing yet, first we drink.” You fill two shot glasses of whiskey. You know you’re incapable of intoxication but you simply adored the bitter taste. You watch the doctor knock it back easily. Impressive. You fill two more for the doctor and smile as you match his pace. After a few minutes, you watch the doctor relax considerably and consider it safe to ask away. “Now we can talk.” Doctor Flug nods happily along. “Have you done anything villainous in the past that wasn’t for me?” Flug nods.

“Before I crashed the plane into your mansion, I was responsible for crashing a plane in the middle of a field.” Flug’s bag crinkles and you can tell he’s smiling. “Sadly, there were no survivors.” You get an excited chill down your spine, your smile turning wicked.

“Oh do tell Doctor.” You gasp as if you thought of something scandalous. “Did they scream for their lives? Did they beg?” Flug gives the darkest laugh you’ve ever heard from the man.

“A gentleman doesn’t kill and tell.” You feel your head snap back as you laugh. “OH! And i-in university I u-used to kidnap students and use them as test subjects!” The doctor startles you as he slaps his hand down on the desk and begins to laugh hysterically. How long has this man been this evil? You must know more!

“What about your family Flug? Are they as villainous?” Flug's hearty laugh dies down he adverts his gaze..

“Sadly not sir, I must apologize and tell you that they’re loyal Catholics. Lovers of God.” You gasp. Satan no. 

“My apologies Doctor, that must have been a simply toxic environment for a child to grow in!” He nods knowingly. 

“I had to save up to buy my own chemistry set because they thought it was dark magic.” Black Hat chuckles.

“Idiotic. Honestly, if I had a child I would encourage black magic! If they were skillful enough I’d even teach them necromancy!” You suddenly felt a solemn air fill the room. Flug had his head in his hands. Suddenly the sadness turned to anger you’ve never felt come from the doctor before. Maybe he has had enough to drink.

“Do you want to know what Jesus lovers and God worshippers do to sinful children?” The doctor’s voice was low and filled with bitterness. You feel yourself blank. What is happening? Flug rips off his paper bag and you see hate in his eyes. Half of his face was scarred, along with burns from his plane crashes.

Suddenly he smiles, you can tell he’s unhinged but you don’t really mind. “I don’t have to worry about them anymore though. Let’s just say I didn’t always test on my fellow students.” His laughter was loud and came from his chest. You felt your magic surge forward and your stomach churned. He was marvelous, an unhinged man of evil. Satan has truly been generous in his making. You’ll have to make an appointment soon to see if he was actually involved.

You had a goal for this meeting though, time to get to the root of his caffeine addiction.

“Doctor, I must ask, why are you so dependent on caffeine?” The man before you blanks. Does he even know?

“M-mostly to stay awake long enough to get by the deadline I suppose. That way I usually have weekends off.” You nod since your doctor wasn’t wasting time and wasn’t some goody hero-lover, you could be sparing and extend the deadlines. You tell him so and you watch as tears fill his blue eyes.

“Th-thank you so much, sir!” Okay, no more alcohol for him. You put up the bottle. When you turn around you see Flug lunging toward you. An attack! You stand up to defend yourself when his arms wrap around your waist, the doctor’s body draped across your desk. Was he really hugging you? Did he have a death wish? Honestly, the nerve of the man! You feel your face heat up. You’ll let this one slide, he’s intoxicated after all. You grab his arms and make him stand straight.

“Go to bed doctor. You need the rest.” The man nods before shuffling his way out of your office.

“5.0.5!” The bear comes with a nervous look on his face. “Be ready to help the doctor cure his hangover tomorrow, I forget that mortals are such lightweights.” The bear nods and trots off.

Truly, Flug was an interesting character worth looking into.


	4. An invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat snoops a bit and finds out that Flug was being modest about his villainy. He decides to invite him to a Villain's Gathering.

You squint your eyes as you shuffle down the hall. You won’t get lost so you don’t focus too much on the path and start to think about your talk with Black Hat. It was fun, honestly, to find someone who enjoys your manic behavior. Demencia can share in it, yes, but she’s a product of that madness and can get spooked sometimes when you get a little dark. 5.0.5…is a good bear. You wouldn’t want him to know that side of you anyway. He’s too pure for such things.

You shuffle into your lab and take off your lab coat, dropping it on the tile floor. What did Black Hat say about having children? You suddenly think of angry little grey toddlers with top hats on and chuckle. Wouldn’t that be a sight? You sit on your bed and groan as you feel the veil of sleep drape onto your being. You kick off your pants and sigh as the warmth of sleep takes you into sweet oblivion. You don’t even notice that the shock collar from that morning had been deactivated.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black Hat POV

You slither under Doctor Flug’s bedroom door when you sense his breathing slow. You blend yourself into the shadows examining the doctor’s face a bit more. Truly he would have been the picture of pureness and good if it weren’t for his scars. You remember his eyes, bright blue orbs holding nothing but madness and a love for defying God’s will, for defying the laws of nature itself. Quite fascinating. 

You begin to rummage through his belongings. There has to be something that will tell you more. You must know more! You finally look underneath the bed to see a picture album. Jackpot. You pick it up and look over it, it’s a simple black binder with a little airplane sticker on the spine. Odd. When you open it you have to conceal a gasp.

You see pictures of a baby Flug. Oh, Satan help you, he looks so adorable even you can’t help but smile. His hair is in little curls as he chews on his foot as you’ve seen human toddlers do. You look at him and then to the baby. Truly, life is a cruel mistress.

You teleport to your room and sit on the edge of your bed, flipping through pages. You notice that all the pictures where his mom and dad should be, have white out over their faces. Stranger yet stranger. You flip further into his story. Middle school, high school, college. You watch how his smile becomes less genuine. You see more scarring, and you see his hate grow. Suddenly you see a news article.

“Plane crashes with no survivors, Pilot missing.” You look over to the back of that page to see a morbid picture of someone strapped to an operating table, the doctor giving a thumbs up to the camera. He has his bag on. 10 documented victims from what you’ve seen. Nothing in common from the looks of them. You feel yourself drool as you see the very last picture. Doctor Flug has his bag off, his smile genuine, his surgical apron covered in blood. In the back you see a man and a woman with horrible modifications made upon them. They had large gaps in their chest where their hearts were supposed to be and the left side of their faces were cut up. 

You take out the photo and look at the back. “Love you with all of our hearts, mom, and dad.” You can tell it’s the doctor’s handwriting and chuckle at his attempt at a joke. You put back the picture and snap your fingers to return the book to its rightful place before biting your lip. Who knew the doctor could be so deliciously evil?  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flug’s POV

You wake up with a significant headache, groaning as the light hits your eyes. When you look over to your nightstand you see a tray with water, some ginger slices, bacon, and eggs. You pick up the small printed card that 5.0.5. had ordered with the different morning greetings. Today is “wakey wakey, eggs, and bakey.” You smile and pick up the little pain pills that were on top of the card and pop them in your mouth, drinking the water and cringing when you feel the pills in your throat.

You leisurely eat your meal before you look over at the clock, the numbers 10:14 a.m. flashing at you. You choke on a piece of bacon and immediately start to rush, putting on a new bag and some goggles before running into the lab. You have no time for pants when the threat of death looms over your head like the blade of a guillotine. You scoop up your lab coat from the ground and put it on, starting on your 24th death ray. Hopefully, Black Hat hasn’t been looking at the camera feed. You straighten your goggles and start building the shell on the ray.

Time flew by, and you sweat when you realize you’ve only gotten 41 out of 50 of the rays finished. You turn around to go get more wiring but bump into a dark figure, making you gasp.

“Good evening, Doctor. What is your progress so far on our death ray?” You feel your eyes tear up. You don’t want to die by Black Hat’s hands, you would have been okay dying in the plane crash but you knew your boss would be slow and merciless.

“We h-have forty-one rays done s-sir.” Black hat looks at the packed boxes and nods.

“You’ll be done before the deadline then. Be a dear and make as much more as you can before the deadline, more supply for the demand.” He pats the top of your head and walks out of the lab, the clicking of his shoes taunting you. D-did Black Hat just give you an extension on your deadline? You squint and remember talking about something like that but it wasn’t really clear. You don’t remember too much from last night if you were honest with yourself. Even by’ human standards’ as Black Hat had put it, you were a light weight and still had decided to drink like that to impress him. Foolish. You felt a lot less stressed though and walked over to the cabinets to get wire. When unlocking the cabinet you see a note taped to the inside of the door.

Dear Doctor,

I have been invited to a Villain’s Gathering and have been allowed to bring a plus one. Due to you meeting your deadlines recently I will bring you and let you show the poor excuses for villains my new death ray. We will be leaving early tomorrow, so finish the other models quickly. Remember to dress formally.

Your Conqueror,  
Black Hat

You smile. You hardly get to leave the mansion so you’ll try to make the most out of this trip. Until then you’ll make Black Hat proud and finish the rest of those rays. Mr. Black Hat truly spoiled you sometimes. You feel a mortified blush come across you when you look down and realize you still don't have pants on. Black Hat had just seen your underwear!


	5. Outburst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat and Flug go to the gathering. They leave when someone crosses Flug's line.

When Mr. Black Hat meant early, it usually meant around 3 AM. You woke up, showered, and began to put on the black and blue tuxedo you had worn to previous meetings. Those had usually been a mandatory meeting with both 5.0.5. and Demencia coming along, so the fact that only you were going was truly an honor. You put on your extra nice paper bag (those organic store ones) along with a new set of goggles that don't fog your eyes, Black Hat had taught you that during Villain meetings, eye contact was important, and how could you do that if they couldn’t see your eyes?

You viewed yourself in the mirror and you put on your gloves. Formal wasn’t really your style, you found comfort in your lab coat and jeans. You hear a knock on your door and open to see your boss.

“G-good morning sir.” He nods and extends his arm for you. You take it and you feel your stomach lurch and you lungs scream as you travel through some sort of black void before arriving at the gathering. Everyone in the room gasps as you two suddenly appear, giving Black Hat signs of respect and fear. 

Your eyes scanned the room, sometimes meeting with judgmental eyes as villains sneered at you. To them, you were a minion, nothing.

“Do ignore them, Doctor, they’re simply jealous that you get to be so close to the definition of evil.” You smile and chuckle. You are lead by your boss to a section dedicated to your company. There is a small throne, a presentation board, and a table with business cards. You look around and sigh as you see some metal chairs, you grab one and unfold it next to Black Hat’s before sitting down. You knew minions were never allowed to sit, let alone sit next to their superior, but you knew Black Hat was not much for the status quo, he did what he wanted and never cared what you did, as long as it didn’t get in his way.

Right as Black Hat crosses his legs, villains and minions alike begin to flock to your booth, mumbling praises and criticism. Everyone silences when Black Hat clears his throat.

“Tonight, my scientist, Doctor Flugzeugabsturz, will demonstrate our third edition death ray. Doctor, the ray?” You cough and stand up straight, looking into the crowd before holding up the ray, its sleek, black design making it look appealing to the consumer. 

“Our first design incinerated, our second made their hearts stop instantly. I have realized that these methods of death are too quick to give satisfaction to the villains that use them.” There are silent agreements in the crowd. “Black Hat’s new death ray will turn the hero inside-out, letting them die a slow, merciless death as their organs are exposed to the elements.” A high-level hero is wheeled in, yelling obscenities and threats. You smile, they were using the cage you had invented. You shoot the man without warning, finding glee as some of the crowd jumps back in fear. They gasp in horror and delight as the hero screams, his body reversing itself. As he’s wheeled away you bow and return to your seat. You sit silently until the interview starts, you know you’ll receive harsh questions about insubordination and if you would want to work for other villains. The first question Black Hat receives shocks you.

“Mr. Black Hat, the doctor reveals himself as cowardly and anxious on screen, how have you been hiding his villainous from us for so long?” Black Hat chuckles before leaning into the mic.

“Flug here has always been evil, long before meeting me. In fact, his evil almost compliments mine despite him only being human.” The crowd goes wild before someone is able to throw another question in. 

“What do you mean he compliments your amount of evil? Doctor Flugzeugabsturz! What deeds of evil are you capable of?!” You sit stunned for a bit before scooting your chair to the mic.

“W-well, I’m not beyond h-human experimentation. It may also be rumored that I was responsible for multiple plane crashes as well, ones resulting in no survivors.” The crowd murmurs amongst themselves for a bit before asking one last question.

“Black Hat, how do you feel having a minion so evil? Aren’t you threatened that he may cause a mutiny amongst the employees?” You and Black Hat look at each other before laughing hysterically, you clapping your hands together like a seal. Once you two settle down, Black Hat coughs, wiping a tear from his eye before answering.

“Of course not! I’m still an immortal monstrosity from the depths of hell! If anything I hope that the other employees will learn from Flug’s villainy. It certainly helps our sales significantly.” The other villains nod enthusiastically, certainly they could learn from Flug as well. A new villain speaks out of turn just as you were to make your exit.

“Flugzeugabsturz! Will you ever show us your face?!” You stop moving and whip your head to look at them, Black Hat takes the cue and teleports them in front of you. You grab them by their collar, yelling so everyone can hear.

“The only time anyone will see my face, is if they've got a scalpel separating their tendons!” You throw them to the ground and walk over to Black Hat, taking his arm. Your boss sneers at the low-level villain before teleporting you both home.

You growl as you strip yourself of the formal attire, not paying attention as your boss follows your path of rage. You rip off your bag and goggles and throw them down on the bed, taking off your shirt. You begin to rant.

“The audacity these fuckers have! I should strap them to my table and cut their vocal cords! I should pluck out their teeth, one by one!” You throw your dress shirt at the wall before clawing at your face. You growl at yourself now.

“You’ve killed men for less! You could have taken him! You could have killed him right there and would have made an example out of him!” Your sensible side decides to intervene.

“No, no. That would have caused panic. Too much attention would have made work impossible.” You pace the room, your dress shoes clicking on your hardwood floors before you notice the dark figure standing in your room.

“Jefecito!” You suddenly feel a lot more naked than you really are. Black Hat seems startled and looks around, his mouth opening but not saying anything. With a snap of his fingers, Black Hat is gone and you're left to feel embarrassed for your outburst. He had seen your face many times, but that didn’t make it any less awkward due to it never being intentional. You put on your bag and sit on the edge of your bed. You hope this doesn’t change your and Black Hat’s situation for the worst. After all, you were beginning to feel less fear and more fond of the demon.


	6. Fricc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> No progress on this one really. Just some distress BH and some curious Flug

You teleport into your room, biting your knuckles so hard that your teeth sink into the muscle. Your skin heals instantly after you remove your canines. You had seen Flug’s face before, you had seen his bitter anger, his hysterical laughter but you hadn’t seen the passionate hate he showed then. The way his pupils dilated when he thought of how to kill them. Those teeth bared and his chest heaving. That chest.

That chest was covered in smaller burns and scars. He had alway appeared so scrawny and shrunken underneath all of those clothes and lab gear but underneath he was fit and lean. Fighting heroes and subduing unruly test subjects must have been the main factor to this. You shake your head.

This was nonsense. You were no longer a juvenile eldritch, your time for fawning is long over. He was human, frail, pathetic. Not only that but he was an underling and an addict. You knew that his lack of fix was a leading cause of his outburst today. He usually would never snap at a curious soul like that. 

You opened up a portal and stepped through. Some counseling with the maker of evil shall soothe your tired soul.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Flug’s POV

You rubbed your face, hoping to wipe away the embarrassment of what had just happened. He had seen your rant, he had seen you shirtless! You pause. Your boss had looked just as shocked as you when your eyes had met. He had left instead of yelling about your outburst. Demencia slithers through your door before hanging upside down in front of you like a bat.

“Soooo, how was it?” You look up at her through your fogged goggles.

“How was what?” She unsticks herself from the ceiling and sits cross legged.

“The meeting! You still have your slacks and shoes on!” You look at the airplane t-shirt you had thrown on then to the rest of your attire. She was right.

“It was good until the end. Some ass hat had asked me something that had made crack. To make a long story short Black Hat had seen me rant shirtless in my room.” Demencia claps her hands, squealing.

“Did he yell at you! Please tell me he practically screamed at you!” You sighed and rubbed the back of your neck.

“Actually no, he looked about as shocked as me when we locked eyes. Didn’t yell at all.” Demencia squints at you.

“That’s weird…” She taps her finger to her chin before shrugging. “I’m gonna go mess with 5.0.5. See ye!” You watch her slither off before your thoughts return to Black Hat. You had never seen him so unsure and confused before. The way words had just failed him. It was kinda cute.


	7. Tea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tea, and Black Hat gets an invitation in return.

Flug’s POV

God your head hurts. It’s only been three days and drinking water just isn’t helping these migraines. You sigh, maybe going cold turkey on this addiction wasn’t a good idea. You finish the screw on the final ray and sit up, your vision blurring.

“Ah, yes. It’s not like I wanted to see or anything.” You sit down and brace yourself for nausea. Unbeknownst to you, Black Hat was watching and appears before you.

“Doctor! What is this? Laying on the job?!” He sneers at you and you stand up on your shaking legs.

“N-no jefecito. I’m just having some new withdrawal symptoms.” Black Hat squints at you, his lips tight.

“They are?” You sit back down and control your breathing so you reduce the sick feeling creeping across your body.

“Nausea and b-blurry vision…” Blackhat taps his chin for a second before snapping his fingers, the sound ringing out unnaturally.

“I know exactly what you need!” Just as sudden he had appeared, he vanishes. You sit there in confusion for a solid minute before he appears again, a medium McDonald's cup in hand. 

“What is that?” You point at the cup. He looks confused before smiling.

“Cold tea has very little caffeine, and this brand has enough sugar to give you a decent energy boost. If I do say so myself doctor it is a decent enough substitute for your terrible energy pills.” You hold the cup in both of your hands, watching your boss preen at remembering such trivial facts. Makes you kind of happy that he remembered at least that much from your past ramblings.

“Thank you very much, sir.” Black hat watches you curiously as you sip some tea, relief filling your body by just knowing that you received minimal amounts of some caffeine. You make eye contact with your boss and smile as he stares at the cup.

“You want some?” He looks disgusted, then curious. He gingerly grabs the cup and sips it through the straw. His face lights up.

“Though I usually find disgust in sweet things, this is refreshing enough to find fondness in. I shall get my own.” You watch him disappear and reappear again, a new larger cup in his claws. You both stand in in silence, enjoying your tea. Black Hat seems to be thinking of something, eyebrows furrowed as he sips his tea.

“Flug, would you like some new test subjects sometime?” You hum and think about it a minute. You did need to test some different variations of acid.

“Yes please.” Black Hat hums in return before making a parchment and quill appear, the paper hovering in the air. He writes a few things down before the paper shoots across the room and into a portal.

“Demencia will be back in a week. I could have done it but why do that when I have minions.” You chuckle.

“Since you’ve been so courteous Mr. Black Hat sir I’d be honored if you’d watch me test some acids and procedures on those heroes. It’ll be a real bloodbath if I make some ‘miscalculations’” You watch in curiosity as the demon turns from a dark grey to an odd shade of teal.

“Of course, Doctor. I will attend to ensure that those vile pests give us no trouble. I look forward to the event.” He turns curtly and walks out the room, leaving his cup on the table. You shrug at the odd behavior and pour the rest of his tea into your cup and begin working on some new inventions to test.  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Black Hat’s POV:

“Since you’ve been so courteous Mr. Black Hat sir I’d be honored if you’d watch me test some acids and procedures on those heroes. It’ll be a real bloodbath if I make some ‘miscalculations’” You hear the malice in his voice and his smile makes your knees go weak. You must escape before you make an undignified fool of yourself.

You put down your drink and prepare to leave. “Of course, Doctor. I will attend to ensure that those vile pests give us no trouble. I look forward to the event.” You try your best to casually walk out of the lab before teleporting into your room, collapsing onto the bed.

Ridiculous, disgusting. You should not be able to feel such things. Not for a human, not for anyone. You cannot help but feel this unyielding fondness for the scientist. So evil, so malicious. Truly a demon in human incarnate. The devil himself had no advice for such things and had told you to deal with them yourself. You felt anger swell in your chest, you didn’t know what to do but you knew these feelings were going to soon overwhelm your very being.


	8. Torturous Teasing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flug decides to flirt in a way both he and Black Hat will understand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be a Flug POV

A week passes by in a fog of tense silence. You and the doctor have been orbiting each other, challenging each other with small acts of villainy. You thought you had him beat until he had gotten a police officer to eat a ghost-pepper filled donut, resulting in the man's hospitalization. You hear a knock on your door and shrill giggling fills the air. Ah, Demencia has finally served her purpose.

“Take it to the lab. Tell the doctor I will be there shortly.” You hear shuffling behind the door.

“Okie dokie!” You sigh at the sound of wheels fade away. What has Flug planned for his subjects? You think about how the acid will eat their flesh and bone, how they will scream, no, beg for mercy. You feel yourself salivate imagining the doctor’s amused smirk widen in a maddened grin as the hero collapsed at his feet. The man was not capable of magic, by no means, but what he did with his equipment and lab was more than most mortal men dared to think of. You feel a shiver run down your spine, the anticipation is too much, you must know what the doctor has in store.

In a blink of an eye, you’re in the lab, Dr. Flug having his back to you. You cough and the doctor jumps in fright. When your eyes lock you see he relaxes some.

“It’s nice to see you, Jefecito. I’ll be ready in a minute, I just have to get everything organized.” You nod and produce a throne from the void, getting the best view of the prisoners Demencia had obtained. They are contained in special cages made by the doctor himself, reducing those disgusting heroes into mere humans with colorful garments. One of them dares to wipe at the doctor through the bars, you were to kill the pompous fool when you here Flug laugh.

“Tsk, tsk tsk. Such an aggressive little animal. What do you say Mr. Black Hat? You and I both know what happens to dogs that bite.” You feel your heart clench and you sit back in your chair. 

“Do what needs to be done, dear doctor.” Flug chuckles darkly, removing his bag. You watch, mesmerized as his blonde hair falls to shape his face. Those vile scars emphasizing his features. Oh, you’d destroy an entire civilization just for those scars alone. Flug takes a vial from his tray and fills it with a glowing blue liquid.

You watch him load up a dart gun before he swiftly shoots the hero, paralyzing him. The hero slumps over, his eyes still moving, his mind still alert.

“Do not be disappointed sir, though he cannot move, he can feel everything we do to him. Think of it as...sleep paralysis.” You cover your mouth in fascination as Flug grabs a pair of tongs and uses them to grip a steaming beaker, the liquid in it sloshing dangerously. “I made this myself Jefecito, think of it as hydrochloric acid with a bit of a kick. The side affects slower but much more severe.” You feel yourself leaning forward, the excitement making you feel ready to burst. 

Flug opens the door to the cage after he is sure that the hero is down. Slowly, he tips the beaker over, the contents spilling over in a slight drizzle. As soon as it hits the hero’s skin it sizzles painfully for a few seconds before melting away. Flug continued this behavior, slowly pouring the acid all over his victim, stopping to look at you every now and them. It goes on for at least 5 minutes, the other heroes screaming in agony as their friend melts before their very eyes, bone and blood and skin becoming one. 

After that one is nothing but a pool of gore Flug looks at you. “Who should I demonstrate on now, sir?” You feel yourself unable to speak at first. To mask your speechlessness, you simply point to the pastel female, her costume revealing most of her skin.” Flug gives you a smile. “Good choice.” Flug grabs another ray from the tray, its power core glowing red.

“I do not recognize that device, Doctor. Do explain.” Flug seems delighted that you noticed and shows you its little, painted details.

“This, sir, is a horrid hybrid of the combustion ray and the time-warper. It entraps the heroes in a time bubble in which time is significantly slower, their body will then set itself aflame and kill them from the inside out!” Black Hat felt his form shift. All this excitement is making him very unstable.

“You truly never disappoint, Flug. Do continue.” You run your tongue over your teeth in hunger as you watch the heroine drop to her knees, babbling nonsense and sobbing. The doctor pulls the trigger and you watch in horrid lust as the hero is engulfed by a red bubble, her movements becoming sluggish. You hum with satisfaction as you see the pain render the woman into shock, flames sprouting from her mouth and eyes slowly. After a wonderful show, you watch with a smile as she becomes nothing but ashes, the flames are quenched from the lack of fuel.

Flug looks at you and smiles before his watch beeps. He looks down at it and puts his bag back on. What? It can’t be over yet, there’s still one more hero left!

“Flug, why haven’t you destroyed your third target?” Flug just chuckled as he walks to the door, strapping on his goggles.

“Do be patient, Jefecito. That worthless man can wait for us, can’t he? Plus, I’m feeling quite hungry after all that, aren’t you~” Flug walks out of the door without another word. You fall back into your chair and feel a mix of emotions boil beneath your surface.  
That doctor is a vile, despicable creature, an abomination among what he called his species. You feel your eyes follow his path, your soul fluttering.

“He must be mine.”


	9. A surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Black Hat is going to show Flug how villains used to play their games.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I beta read my own writing so please tell me if something is off and how I can correct it.

As you sit in your chair Black Hat appears across the table, flipping up the tail of his coat to sit. You smile when you notice just how dilated his pupils are. 5.0.5 approaches the table before standing up on his hind legs, giving you a fanged grin. You pat the bear affectionately as he passes food around the table. As soon as 5.0.5 sit he gives a small “baroo”, most likely asking about your day.

“My day has been very interesting 5.0.5, the products of my little experiment are more than I could have ever hoped.” You hear a fork drop onto it's plate and see Black Hat with a look of fury and embarrassment. He slowly picks up his fork and goes back to eating his liver and onions. The blue bear looks confused before shrugging and shoving his snout into his bowl. Everyone eats in silence until your boss clears his throat.

“So, doctor. What do you plan to do with your final experiment?” You smile and shrug, feigning boredom.

“I’m not too sure. Maybe a little bit of everything, I could always just scrap it since I have the results I wanted.” Black Hat seems frustrated with that answer but remains silent and bitter. 

Demencia giggles. “What happened to your stutter Flug Bug? Why so confident all of the sudden?” You smile.

“It had nothing to do with my confidence Demencia, I was just deep into some unhealthy habit that's all.” You wipe your mouth before standing and making leave to your lab. You must make this one simply delicious for your destroyer of worlds.

As you make your way down the hall the temperature in the house seems to drop exponentially, meaning only one thing. 

“Sir, would you mind staying behind while I prepare the lab, it seems the remains are seeping out of their containers.” You turn to the shocked face of your boss. You smile internally as that lovely scowl crosses his features. 

“Fine, just don’t keep me waiting...and I better be impressed doctor, or else.” You shudder at the thought of his savagery in both fear and longing, what you wouldn’t give to see that monstrosity pillage the city. You nod obediently (just how he likes it) and go to clean up and prepare the next victim. You have his attention, now is the time to make his yours.

 

BlackHat POV

How dare that insolent, pathetic paper bag man treat you like this? You decide to ignore the useless glob of vitamins and proteins to pursue your beloved prey. In a flash you are nothing yet everything, a thin mist in the void and Earth when your omnipotent eye finds the one you seek and you reappear behind him, ready to strike.

“Sir, would you mind staying behind while I prepare the lab, it seems the remains are seeping out of their containers.” You pause in mid-transformation. What was this man? No fear, not even a repeated consonant. You growl and return to your humanoid form. 

“Fine, just don’t keep me waiting...and I better be impressed doctor, or else.” You summon your throne from the depths of the lab and sit upon it outside the doors. The idiot has kept your interest so far so you will indulge in his requests this once.

The silence is thick in the air as you wait, no one else but you can sense the panic in the victim waiting for you, their heartbeat rapid. Curiosity fills your being, you shouldn’t use your powers to ruin your own surprise but when has a that ever stopped you from doing something bad? Your vision pierces the metal revealing the skeleton of your dear doctor hanging up the superhero above a tank of fish. Wait...fish? You look closer to see them and realize they’re piranhas! Oh the doctor is recreating a classic act of villainy, what should be your cardiovascular organ swells with what one- who may not be a villain- as joy. You try to remain calm and prepare your old monologue since you’ll have time to enjoy this. You’re going to show your dreadful doctor how villains used to play!


End file.
